


Punchdrunk Lovesick Singalong

by my_chemical_kermit



Series: Random One Shots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Punch Drunk, drunk, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_kermit/pseuds/my_chemical_kermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank stumbled down the street </p><p>His head was spinning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punchdrunk Lovesick Singalong

)mainly inspired by(  
Punch-drunk Lovesick Singalong  
(a Radiohead song)

Frank stumbled down the street

His head was spinning 

He liked drinking

It helped him forget

His boyfriend had beaten him again

He was still punch-drunk from the blows to his head

Alcohol numbed the pain

The bottle in his tattooed hand was empty

He dropped the vodka bottle and it smashed on the ground

Frank grunted, he wanted more alcohol but he'd already been kicked out of the bar

He walked into a man

The man looked at him

The man was very tall with sandy, short, curly hair, green eyes, tanned skin and a creepy smile

"hi pretty"

He said, stroking Frank's face

Frank may be drunk but he wasn't drunk enough to let this stranger fuck him

Frank mumbled something he couldn't even understand and side stepped around the man

"nu-uh my drunk little slut," 

said the stranger, grabbing Frank's collar, 

"you're coming with me," 

he said, dragging Frank along

Frank pulled himself away

He didn't want this, he struggled, 

"no slut," 

said the man, 

"you're coming with me,"

Frank managed to scream before the stranger slapped around his mouth

Frank clawed and kicked and scrapped and done anything he could to escape

His started crying, he didn't want this nonono

Another man, smaller than the one dragging him walked up

"let him go," 

said the man, 

he had black hair, hazel-green eyes, pale skin and tiny teeth

"no he's mine Gerard," 

said the stranger

"let. him. go." 

growled Gerard, withdrawing a knife from his pocket

The stranger let him go 

"fuck you Gerard," 

He said, stalking off, throwing them dirty looks

"you okay?"

Asked Gerard, helping to hold up the small drunken man

"you wanna come to my house? I'll take care of you,"

"don't hurt me please,"

Mumbled Frank into the taller mans shoulder

"I won't, I'll take care of you,"

Whispered Gerard

Frank nodded

"okay," 

He said as he passed out onto Gerard

Gerard sighed, feeling bad for the boy

He started singing to the boy

Singing almost always helped Gerard

He hoped it would help Frank too

The boy seemed to sing along

The boy was cute but he didn't want to hurt him

He was already hurt, 

That to say the least was obvious

He carried Frank to his apartment and set the boy on his couch

The boy whined

"please don't hurt me"

He mumbled again

Gerard didn't even know his name but he wanted to help the boy

Gerard got him a few blankets and propped the boys head up with a pillow and gently placed the blankets over him

Gerard went off to his own bed

 

Frank woke up the next morning

He remembered everything

He was always slightly drunk so when he was full on drunk he could still remember everything that happened

He remembered passing out on Gerard but nothing after that

He wondered who's couch he was on

Gerard's perhaps

Gerard could've done anything to him but Frank felt nothing wrong

There was no pain in his lower back which was a good sign

"you awake?"

Said a voice

The voice was Gerard and he was carrying two cups of coffee

Frank nodded, he had a piercing headache

"I'm Gerard,"

Said the taller

Frank nodded

"I know I remember last night,"

He said

"thank you so much,"

Frank added 

Gerard smiled 

"no problem,"

He said 

Frank leaned forward and hugged Gerard, 

"I never got your name by the way,"

Said Gerard

"Frank,"

Said the smaller

"well nice to meet you Frank,"

Said Gerard as they started to sip their coffee

"and I'm looking forward to getting to know you"


End file.
